Conscience
by Little Kakau
Summary: When you work in day-off, the tension can be huge. One-shot. EO


_**Disclaimer**__: They are not mine, just the story is. That's all folks! _

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, did you know you look like an actress? "You're so beautiful," a man said.<em>

"_Thanks," the woman replied._

"_Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked._

_"Pretty much. And you?" She took her bill in her hand. "He took her bill from her hands as he said, 'And I'll pay it.'"_

"_No, thanks, I'm gonna pay it, sir." She said, thinking it was weird, they didn't know each other. They neither flirt._

"_No, I'm paying it." He gave the cashier the money. _

"_Well, thanks, I need to go." Olivia said as she began to leave. _

"_You're forgetting your purse miss… what's your name?" _

"_Benson, and thanks again." _

_"Here is my number." He gave her a paper with his number. "One more thing, you're new here, I can tell it because I know everybody here. If you have been sexually assaulted, call the police. Doesn't matter by who you were assaulted," she gave him a "what" look as she felt the atmosphere getting weird. _

_She walked to her car, but before she opened the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_You need help?" the man followed her._

"_No, thank you," she said, pushing his hand away._

"_I need your help." He grabbed her hand and put over his member, "I need you. When I'm done with you, call the police and my sin will be forgiven."_

_She pushed him, with all her force as she grabbed her gun. "I AM the police. Freeze!"_

* * *

><p>"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot said, worried about his partner.<p>

"Sure, a stranger paid for my dinner and then assaulted me. I'm totally okay." She said it offended.

"I meant, are you hurt?"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong. Why are you pissed off?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to spend my last free hours not working. I'm glad I was there, though. That man could have raped any innocent woman who didn't or couldn't defense herself."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should've gone with you, but that woman, ugh, called me at work just to argue."

"Don't talk about your wife like that. She's the mother of your children."

"She doesn't understand my job. You know, she called you a lot asking about me. She doesn't trust me."

"I don't think so. Whatever, I'm tired; all I need is a warm bed. I'm calling a cab, my car is still parked at the restaurant and I'm not going there again right now."

"I'll give you a ride."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, El. Wanna come up for some coffee or anything?" She asked as she got out of the car.<p>

"Anything would be great." Then he followed her.

She looked at him trying to understand what he meant by anything.

"Coffee or tea?" she said as they entered her apartment.

"Coffee." He paused, taking a breather to before he continued. "Liv, can I… um… Can I have your couch tonight? Kathy doesn't want me at home, she said yesterday if I needed to go to work one more time when we were in the middle of... when we were..." he was clearly embarrassed, " you know... she said I could sleep on street. So, today we were…"

"Hey, I don't need to know about your sexual life. You can have my couch." She handed the coffee to him. "Just don't have any hot dreams on it. I don't want to have to wash it yet, it's kind of new."

Elliot laughed "No, I won't dream at all without your permission."

"Good boy." She sat on her couch and turned on the TV. Elliot took off his shirt, drank his coffee and gasped when he heard moans coming from TV.

"What the hell are you watching?" he asked, looking to the couple on the screen.

"Lipstick Jungle, why?" Olivia replied.

"Can you change it, please?" He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stabler is ashamed, hum?" She laughed. "Sorry, I won't change the channel because even though it's not the right thing, it feels right for them and I want her being happy." She was talking Nico, a married character on the show who was cheating on her husband.

"What's that about? They are fucking."

"Asshole, there's love too. But it's cheating. You wouldn't understand. You're Catholic."

"Oh, do you think I never wanted cheat my wife? I have," he slid closer to her and said, "and if you don't turn the fucking TV off, I might cheat on her right now."

"Hey! Backup El, I'm not here to be a step when you fight with Kathy."

"No, you're my fucking badass partner. Who teases me every day at work. Protects my kids, and to make me the good man that I know I'm not." He closed the gap between them. "Tell me you never thought about me."

Olivia blushed and turned off the TV. "Elliot, that's not the point."

"Tell me."

"It's my house, don't be like that or you'll be sleeping in the car."

"Fuck you!" Elliot got up from the couch.

"No, you wanted to fuck me. Now, get out!" Olivia got up, stepped stomped to door, take out the comma and put and turned the knob.

Elliot grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to open the door. He leaned his lips over hers, roughly. Soon she allowed him to kiss her. A violent and passionate kiss. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and the other was at the small of her back. She fought against her desire to put her arms around him, but she failed and bother of her hands landed around his neck. Both of her hands were on his neck.

Tongues fighting for dominance, biting, sucking, they barely remembered they needed air. He broke the kiss just to talk to her, whispering in her ear. "I want you." She moaned, no words came in her mind.

Just then, her phone rang.

She tried to get out of her partner arms but he held her. The machine answered.

"Olivia, are you there? It's Kathy. I kicked Elliot out of home today and he's not answering his phone. If you know anything, call me. Eli is crying. He wants his dad back and the t…"

That's it. Olivia fixed herself, took a breath and picked up the phone.

"He's okay Kathy, I had a problem at work, he went to help me and now he's going home." She waited while Kathy said something. "It's nothing, take care."

Elliot looked at Olivia stunned, a question flying in his eyes.

"Go home, El. Your family is waiting for you."

"Liv, why? What did you do?" he asked confused.

"I'm saving your marriage. Your kids deserve the family that I never had."

"We just…" He said but Olivia cut him off.

"Nothing happened, El. Forget about whatever you think it was," she pushed him through the door, "Good night."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoy it. Review if you liked it or not. :)<em>


End file.
